The Explosion
by Trini08
Summary: Little story i wrote based on spoilers i've read for season 5.  Mostly speculation off the spoilers.


_OK, here is something i wrote as an assumption of what COULD happen this season, based on NCIS spoilers I've seen. Keep in mind while reading this that it is just my conjecture, and probably not even going to happen. I love reading spoilers and articles on my fave tv shows, and i've noticed that none of them mention Tony. In other words, this is my worst fear put into a story. lol. Parts of it are spoilery for the season 5 opener._

* * *

Gibbs could still remember the explosion as he sat there in the hospital room. It had rocked the entire house, almost collapsed the second floor. He had been outside watching, waiting, when it happened. All he could think of at the moment was that one of his men was in there. Tony was in there. Recklessly, Gibbs had run into the burning house to his senior agent's aide. He'd found Tony at the bottom of the stairs, apparently having been thrown there by the explosion. Being careful to not move him too much, Gibbs assessed the younger mans injuries. There were severe burns all over his body, along with massive cuts that were bleeding pretty badly. He was shocked out of his memories by a monitor beeping. He looked up and saw it was the IV line and called a nurse to come check on it. It had been almost 48 hours since the explosion, and nothing had changed. He'd heard the reports from countless doctors and nurses. Third degree burns covering his back, arms and legs; massive internal and external bleeding, not to mention severe swelling in his brain from being practically thrown down a staircase onto a marble floor. Tony still lay in the hospital bed before him, in a coma and probably never going to wake up. Tony was breathing through a machine, getting nutrition from an IV. And now it was up to Gibbs to decide if they wanted to hold out for a miracle or to end Tony's suffering here and now. It was the hardest decision of his life.

"You would have to screw up my near perfect record or never losing an agent, wouldn't you DiNozzo." Gibbs stated out loud. "You and Kate, that is. You two were so alike and you never even knew it."

Gibbs let the room fall silent again. He watched the readings on the vent and the EKG for any sense that Tony had heard him. Nothing changed.

"Are you with her now, Tony? Is she there?" Gibbs asked, but his only response was the hisses and beeps of the machines. "Tell her, I'm sorry, ok. And I'm sorry for what happened to you, too."

With that, Gibbs stood and left the room, and went to face the rest of his team out in the waiting room.

"How is he, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs could only shake his head. He could hear Abby crying somewhere in the room and other people trying to hold back their sniffling, but Gibbs could look them in the eyes. He didn't want to see their faces when he told them it was time for their final goodbyes.

"I don't think he's gonna make it through this." Gibbs stated quietly, as he sat in one of the chairs. "If you want to say goodbye, I'd do it soon."

Abby nearly ran from the room, with McGee following quickly behind. Gibbs just sat and waited, he wanted to say goodbye last.

After everyone had said their goodbyes, Gibbs walked to Tony's room. He stopped just outside the door when he noticed a young girl in a wheelchair next to Tony's bed. She looked vaguely familiar. It wasn't until Gibbs noticed that she has similar, but less severe, injuries as Tony. She was his girlfriend, the daughter of the man his team had been sent after. Almost as if she heard him thinking, she turned the wheelchair around to face Gibbs. They stared at each other for a while before Gibbs spoke.

"I'm sorry about your father." Was all he could think to say.

"Thank you." She said quietly. She silently turned to face Tony again, squeezed his hand, wiped tears from her eyes and rolled the chair to the door.

"Wait. I can go; you can have more time with him if you want." Gibbs offered. She just looked over her shoulder and smiled sadly.

"The man I loved died in that house long before the explosion. I don't know that man at all." She said and then left.

Gibbs said his goodbyes and sat a while before calling a doctor in. He told the doctor that it was time to take Tony off the machines. The doctors gave him forms to sign and then disconnected the vent. Gibbs held Tony hand until the monitor showed flat line and then left the hospital to join his friends, his family, in mourning.

* * *

_So there it is, hope you liked it. Hope this doesnt happen on the show. R&R thanks._


End file.
